Nekci's Advent Calendar
Nekci's Advent Calendar is a series of bonus videos released during the fourth season of The Nekci Menij Show, between December 1st, 2014 and December 5th, 2014. They feature characters from the series giving downloadable Christmas gifts to viewers, in the form of previously unreleased content. History As the name suggests, the Nekci's Advent Calendar videos featured a giant calendar of 24 numbered doors, with a different character from The Nekci Menij Show hidden behind each door. A new video was due to be released each day from December 1st, 2014 until Christmas Eve 2014, in which the door corresponding to the date of release opened and the character inside was revealed. That character would then give a downloadable gift to viewers. Most of these gifts were previously unreleased bonus content from The Nekci Menij Show, but sometimes they were joke gifts. However, Nekci's Advent Calendar ceased without explanation after the fifth instalment premiered on December 5th, 2014. The Nekci Menij Show subsequently on hiatus, making the fifth instalment of Nekci's Advent Calendar the last video released during season 4. As of February 2017, no further videos from Nekci's Advent Calendar have been released, but the gifts from the first five days are still available for download. Videos Overview Day 1 Door number 1 opened to reveal Nekci, describing herself as "the werlds ferst femele musicen". Her gift was a package of 13 ringtones and text alerts, featuring jokes and shady remarks from herself and fellow flop quens Bayonse, Brinty, Gags, Jenaflopes, Medoner, Merier Care and Xtine. Day 2 To mark Brinty's birthday on 2nd December, she is behind door number 2. A brief scene shows Brinty and her two children visiting a strip club to take their family photo for their Christmas card - although she ends up taking a picture with Medoner, Xtine and Nekci instead. Viewers can download the card as her gift. The video ends with Brinty hailing a taxi as she realises she's left her kids at the club. Day 3 Lona is revealed to be behind door 3, and she laments the Christmas season as a "derk consumerist clowd conseeling the medocrity of r lives... and in serten cases, our music". Lona was inspired by her hit single 'Vedeo Gaims' for her gift: a playable demo of the highly anticipated Nekci Menij Game, which had never previously been made available for general release. Day 4 Bayonse is behind door 4, as a reference to her hit album '4'. She plays a commercial promoting a "brand new surprise album from the ultimate diva". Azel Bank then pops up, but the voiceover says it's "not her", prompting her to respond: "Pls tell me its not Igloo Australia!" The promo is actually for a reissue of Bayonse's self-titled album, entitled 'Bayonse: The Fascinetin Platnum Persnel Bayhive Box'. For $395, purchasers will get 10 remixes of audio of her daughter Blo Ive being concieved, as well as their own real beehive. Bayonse ends by giving a gift to her "finanshally chalenged" fans: a voucher for 1% off a limited range of unpopular items at her (fictional) official store. Day 5 Door 5 opens to reveal Gags, who says the advent calendar doesn't mean anything if it "ain't got that desprate ARTPOP promo". Accordingly, her gift is a download of her album track, 'B.U.Y. (Buy My Ablum)'.